


Beat of our hears.

by brogan6146



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 5h, DJ - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Music, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brogan6146/pseuds/brogan6146
Summary: 'all of sudden looking like an absolute tool in front of her, became totally worth it. I'm already well aware I'm gonna do pretty much anything to hear that noise again.'(Lauren/you)Contains cute ass lesbian fluff, typical lesbian drama, lets not lie, probably some smut.





	1. Chapter 1

"You can't keep staring at her forever."

"I can, and I will." I replied, slapping away the hand waving in front of my face courtesy of my friend Jax.

The past few days have been crazy for me. This time last week I was a DJ headlining clubs over the world, made famous by the power of Facebook (because what other way do you get known these days); my skill, charm, and good looks got me known fairly quickly. I mean, not to sound big headed. But I worked hard for all of this.

Last week i got a DM through twitter from someone claiming they were from Syco records. So of course, naturally, I _Catfish checked their ass._ I'm talking reverse number checks, checking their followers/followed lists, I even had a few of my geek friends, totally legally, hack the account and check out the users. Turns out? Completely genuine. _Who knew._

Anyway, I'm getting distracted. The DM was basically inviting me to come for a meeting at the company, and hella long story cut short, they offered me a job to DJ for Fifth Harmony. Don't get me wrong I'm not the worlds biggest fan, like I like their music but I couldn't tell you anything about the girls. Not like my 10/10 Spice Girls knowledge. But this opportunity was huge! I'd be warming up the crowd before the opening act and also playing the girls tracks whilst their on stage, helping them with stuff they need whilst their on stage, stuff like that. I mean, ok it means I'm having to cancel some club bookings for the next few months, but a lot of them I can rearrange for when the tour is in the city.

"Dude they're coming over, pick your tits up lady." Jax rushes out, nudging my arm with her elbow, snapping me out of my trance.

"Hi! It's y/n, right?" A middle aged blonde lady came over and asked, the girls trailing behind her. I nodded silently with a smile. "I'm Amanda, this is Dinah, Normani, Ally, Camila, and Lauren." She introduces one by one, motioning to each girl as she listed off their names.

Now here's the bone I have to pick with celebrities. Why are they literally so perfect. Like these girls look like they've came out of a fucking movie and I'm here standing in sweats that are too big, a nirvana shirt which used to be black, and a beanie which, I'm not gonna lie, has seen better days! It's a hard life.

Like these girls look like they've came out of a fucking movie and I'm here standing in sweats that are too big, a nirvana shirt which used to be black, and a beanie which, I'm not gonna lie, has seen better days! It's a hard life.  
  


 

"Hi!" Camila, the shortest one with the big doe eyes said before pulling me in for a hug, her head barely meeting my shoulder. She's like a cute little munchkin.

The girls came and hugged me one by one, as it was the last girls turn, a shout of 'GIRLS' could be heard from the other side of the arena.

"Aww crap. We gotta shoot, we have to finish some choreography off because someone just ain't getting it." Dinah pouted, side eying Camila who rolled her eyes in return.

"HEY. My body can't move in that sorta way ok, it's not my fault thank you." Camila defended herself before walking away, 3 of the girls laughing and following her.

I chuckled away at the girls as they walked away, they're a bunch of cuties. And who doesn't love cute girls.

"Uhhh hey, I'm Lauren." A husky voice said from just out of my line of site, snapping my head to the direction I immediately felt a shade of blush cover my cheeks because god damn there is most definitely some sort of fucking angel in front of you. Green eyes captured my eyes immediately, the hardest thing in the world at that minute seemed to be to look away. But when I finally managed to I automatically went to her lips, plump and juicy and just a little bit chapped. I'd be happy to moisten them for you.

Lord you have proved to me that angels exist.

"Hey Lauren, me y/n." I felt my eyes go wide. " I mean, I y/n. Fuck, no. I mean I'm y/n, Jesus Christ." _FINALLY_ I got my own fucking name out because I can't do that now do you know.

Lauren let out a small giggle, looking down slightly and allowing her hair to move down the side of her face before she looked back up and tucked it behind her ear. And all of sudden looking like an absolute tool in front of her, became totally worth it. I'm already well aware I'm gonna do pretty much anything to hear that noise again.

Lauren started to come closer, the tip of her tongue just peeking through her lips and coating them in a light layer of spit.

_Wait she's still moving closer._

_Girl Whatchu doing._

_Is she gonna kiss me?_

_Because this feels like a move._

_This is totally a move._

_Oh my god this is most definitely...not a move._

I deducted as Lauren's arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me in for a hug. _Definitely set myself up there._

I wrapped my arms around her waist, careful not to let them rest too low that I'd be resting my hands on her ass, but not too high to make her think I'm the most awkward hugger in the world.

_Lauren smells nice._

_Is that weird?_

_I'd care but it's always good to know your future wifey smells good._

_She smells like sugar and spice and everything nice._

She pulls after a few seconds later. "Pleasure to meet you, y/n Jesus Christ." She chuckled down my ear, her breath tickling my ear and neck as she pulled away slowly, and I'm not sure, but I think I felt her lips on my cheek, like ever so slightly. This girl has game. I'm a fucking bowl of blubber with this girl at the minute. I'm 22 years old, what is happening.

"Yea—yeah you too, have fun yknow...dancing and stuff." Have fun dancing and stuff. I hate myself.

What I don't hate however is the sight of Lauren walking away from me because Jesus Christ that ass has me shook.

"LAUREN! GO PRAY." Ally's voice came out of nowhere, followed by a chorus of giggling.

 


	2. Phase 2: I need alcohol

Your POV:

I'd been sat in the lobby of some swanky hotel they had the rest of the crew and the girls staying at whilst we prepare for the tour kick off, I had my MacBook on my knee and my beats over my head, and I could feel myself slightly nodding my head to certain beats, putting the last touches on a backing track for one of my friends, Nathan.

I'd known Nathan since we were kids, to be honest he's probably my best friend. We used to live next door together, and with neither of us having the best Homelife, and both of us having a love for music, being friends with him was easy. A few years ago he released a self titled EP, and people around the world started to know about his talents, going by the name of NF.

_'Kids hit me up, say they slitting they wrists on the daily_

_This music is more than you think_

_Don't book me for just entertainment, it's entertaining_

_Hearing these parents, they telling their kids_

_My music is violent, you gotta be kidding me_

_I guess that your definition of violence and mine_

_Is something that we look at differently_

_How do you picture me, huh?_

_Want me to smile, you want me to laugh?_

_You want me to walk in the stage with a smile on my face_

_When I'm mad and put on a mask, for real though_

_I mean, what you expect from me?_

_I'm tryna do this respectfully_

_They say that life is a race_

_I know my problems'll probably catch up eventually'_

I felt a small smile come on my face, I'm so proud of the dude. I helped him write this a while back, trying to encourage him to talk about all the shit that happened. Because you have to y'know? Keeping everything bottled up isn't good, eventually it'll just get a hold of you.

Pressing pause on the track, I save it to my computer and take a picture of the beat to post to snapchat, keeping my fans in the loop.

Picking up my laptop and standing up I tucked it under my arm and put my black bulls snapchat backwards on my head

Picking up my laptop and standing up I tucked it under my arm and put my black bulls snapchat backwards on my head. I checked one more time to make sure I had everything and made my way to the elevators.

Because I'm 23 and heading back to my room to sleep at 8.37 on a Saturday night. Partayyy.

The elevator dinged and I stepped in, pressing 14 to head to my floor.

"Y/N!" I heard as the doors were sliding shut. Acting quickly I placed my hands between the two closing doors, forcing the sensors to open them wide again, revealing one of the girls.

"Hey Ally," I asked, "Which floor?"

Ally confuses me. Like on one side she is as cute as a fucking button, but on there other this girl is hotter than the devils ass.

"14—Oh you're already going there, no worries." Ally answered, smiling and pushing her hair out of her face. "Actually me and the girls are having a little in room party with some of the crew, y'know, letting our hair down before the tour starts, you should come. We have al— Wait how old are you?"

"23"

"Perfect! In that case we have alcohol. And we have Lauren."

Wait, what. Gamechanger. play it cool.

"Pshhhh I don- I mean- Lauren—that wouldn't make a — ok yeah I'll come. Lead the way munchkin."

With that me and Ally made our way down the hall once the elevator stopped, we walked past my own room to a room a few doors down, Ally knocked on the door signally it's not her room.

Waiting for the door to be answered I took a second to make sure I don't have food on my white Levi top because that is a real issue I have.

All clean, bitches. So good at adulting. Even my black skinny jeans are still clean.

Eventually the door was swung open, Dinah, who I'mm assuming answered the door, smiled at us both, before gesturing us both inside. "Welcome to my humble abode...for like 2 more days."

I motioned for Ally to go in first who nodded my way with a smile in thanks before following her in. I notice that there's actually a fair few people in here, I'd say maybe 20 or so. Dinah, I'm assuming anyway, had set up a table in the corner and had a bunch of bottles of liquor and ale there.

"Oh and Y/n you brought your laptop how caring of you." Dinah smirked.

"Erm...you're welcome." I stumbled out.

"Plug it in over there fam, we need some music and I do NOT trust leaving my phone somewhere where CAMILA HAS ACCESS TO IT." She raised her voice towards the end of the sentence.

"Hey!! It was one time, and I bought you a new one!" I heard Camila argue back from somewhere in the room.

She was little so I couldn't see her. It was like my own game of where's Waldo.

Dinah raised an eyebrow before explaining, "She tried to get in my phone then when I chased her she threw it down the toilet."

"I PANICKED DINAH!"

"And you want me to leave my laptop around?" I asked with a chuckle. "Because brut, not even joking my life is on this thing."

"I promise you, nothing will happen...and anyway...I'm sure Lauren would appreciate it."

"I don't know what you mean. I mean—so—errr— where did you want me to set up?" These girls play dirty man.

I walked over to the direction Dinah pointed in and quickly seen the aux cord hooked up to the tv to enable sound to go through there, I plugged in the cord and put my 'pre-gaming' playlist on. It's the one playlist I can say there is nothing embarrassing on. I think. I hope. I pray. Thank you Jesus.

Pressing play the first few beats of _'17 - MK_ ' came through the speakers.

_Now onto the important stuff. I need alcohol._

**Next up is the party sorta not party but sorta a party chapter. Just a heads up kiddiwinks it will have alcohol in, probs slight drug references, and some light sexy times. It'll be up pretty soon, but I have 4 days in work coming up and since I work for the emergency services they're long and I won't post in that block.**

 


	3. body shots bishhhh

_Lauren Jauregui is gonna be the death of me._

I'd taken refuge near the balcony doors because this girl makes anyone with eyes need fresh air.

The part-not a party-but totally a party has been in swing for an hour or so, people are pleasantly tipsy or at least on their way there, but I'm pretty sure i've nursed the same beer for 20 minutes, just admiring the girls enjoy themselves.

Lauren currently had Dinah behind her doing the motion of making it rain behind her. The green eyed girl had her hand running threw her hair, keeping it on one side and the top of her head as she smiled and moved her hips from side to side in time with the beat.

I felt myself let out a giggle, knowing there was no way anyone would notice due to the sound of the music coming through the TV. I'm gonna assume management has the crew all staying on one floor because there's no way there would be noise complaints if not.

I carried on admiring Lauren dance and laugh with the girls, but then she looked up. I could practically feel her green eyes burning into me, neither one of us willing to break eye contact.

The song changed to Jonas Blue's Perfect strangers as I watched Lauren mouth something to Dinah who smirked and nodded then looking up at me.

Before I could think of mouthing something to Dinah I noticed Lauren making her way over to me, and I swear to god she was doing that with her hips on purpose.

"Hey stranger." I said. Get it? Perfect strangers? Hey stranger? I hate myself.

"Hey there." She smiled before nodding towards the balcony. I nodded back before turning around and sliding the door back and stepping back, allowing her to step through first which earns me a grin, I followed her out and slid the door back shut after us. "So, sorta awkward, but do you mind if I smoke?" Lauren asked as she pulled a little bag out of her back pocket and put it on the small balcony table in front of us and took a seat next to it.

I watched her for a second as she began to put the crushed green leaves on the table before pulling out a pack of brown empty blunt papers out of the bag and set it up her her fingers. Them beautiful fingers.

"No, not at all, but if you're gonna do it, do it right." I chuckled as I took the seat the other side of the table, reaching over I took the paper out of her hand, making sure I grazed her hand as I did so. Totally by accident of course.

I took the brown paper in my own hand and licked along and placed the bottom of the paper on two of my fingers and placed my thumb on top before sprinkling the weed inside. Once it was decently enough stuffed I rolled it up and sealed it. Reaching inside my pocket I pulled out my trusty lighter and ran the flame up and down the blunt a few times, baking it just right. Once I was happy with this I put the blunt between my lips and lit it, breathing in slowly and deeply before breathing out, allowing the smoke to engulf us both.

"That's how you do it, rook." I sassed to the dark haired beauty in front of me. She laughed and reached out, taking the blunt out my hands.

"Don't remember saying you could have any." She replied. I grinned before taking in the city below me.

I heard Lauren breathe out and let out a sigh of contentment. "I don't think smoking weed would go with the girlband image?" I stated...or asked...could be both.

"It doesn't, but when you have so much pressure and people hounding you...it just makes the shit go away just that little bit."

"You're stressed now?"

"No...now I just wanna chill, loser." Lauren Jauregui just called me a loser, I can die happy.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, every other hit we would pass the blunt back and forth, occasionally running the lighter around the edge again to make sure it's still burning well. "You're a good dancer. A star to your hips." I mumbled, thinking about the girl dancing earlier.

"Yeah I noticed you watching." She hummed.

"Problem?" I was testing the waters slightly.

"Not at all. It was for you, idiot." Lauren looked over to me and winked. God damn.

"Oh." I played it cool obviously. I took a swig from my beer, the weed had done it's magic and I already felt myself more chill, hopefully Lauren does too.

"C'mon, Y/n/n, I wanna dance." Lauren said as she crushed the end of the blunt against the balcony edge before resting it on the table next to an empty cup.

"Oh right yeah, I'll see you in there." It was nice whilst it lasted. Well, no, it was fucking glorious.

"I meant I wanna dance with you." Lauren demanded as she stood up and moved in front of me, sticking her hand out to help me up.

I made a show of groaning as she pulled me up, earning me one of those beautiful giggles. As I stood up Lauren entwined her fingers with mine and tugged me towards the door. I used my height advantage and reached around her with my free hand to slide the door open once again, allowing her to step through first and me following after. I left the door open a crack this time after feeling the heat in the room.

I picked up another beer as Lauren pulled me past the table with the booze on and twisted the cap off using my fingers, dropping it off in an empty cup we went past.

The song playing was Stefflon Don - hurting' me, so when Lauren was finally happy where we were dancing she did a small twirl meaning that the hand I had a hold off was now against her chest, are fingers still entwined as my arm rested near her collarbone, I placed my free hand low on her hip, near where her front pockets were, feeling the tip of my thumb lightly brush the exposed skin from where her crop top would move. She backed her ass right up to me and moved her hips to the beat once again.

We danced for a few more songs, not moving out of this position, just swaying in time together. Earthquake by Diplo and DJ fresh came on and I felt Lauren press herself further back into me, we gyrated to the beat so I decided to test the waters, I leant my upper body forward slightly so I could rest my head on her shoulder and had my lips next to her ear.

She giggled and titled her head back, so It rested on my shoulder. I carried on, told you I would do anything for that laugh again didn't I!

She brought her head forward once more and rested her cheek against my forearm, still resting on her collarbone, my breath hitched slightly as I felt her lips graze the skin there. I kept my head where it was, just observing her next move. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and then gently pressed her lips to my arm.

I can literally see the goosebumps all over my skin, never mind feel them.

"Do these shit like every day, drop like an earthquake." I whispered the last line of the verse into her ear, knowing she was happy to keep testing the lyrics. She lifted her head up from my arm as I said the words 'earthquake' and all of a sudden dropped low to the ground before leaning forward and rising, her ass pushing against me along every centimetre of my body.

I felt my cheeks go flush as she rose back up and turned around to face me, smirk covering her face. She opened her mouth to say something but we got rudely interupted.

"Guys! We're gonna do shots!" Camila wrapped both her arms around us, one around my neck, one around Lauren and pushed us towards the table which had Ally, Dinah, and Mani standing around It, all with an empty shot glass, a lime, in their hands, Dinah also had a salt shaker.

"Body shots bishhhh!" Dinah stated to us as we reached the girls. "Y/n as the newbie, you're first."

"Yeah it's the rules!" Ally supported, her eyes just a bit glazed over. TO be fair...she is tiny, wheres the alcohol meant to go.

I laughed and shrugged, taking the empty glass and the slice of lime that Camila held out to me. I glanced out of Lauren out of the corner of my eye.

Do i.

Do I do it.

Do I do a body shot of Lauren Jauregui or do I play it safe and use my wrist.

Fuck it, I'll blame alcohol. I say after having literally 2 beers. They don't need to know that.

I smirked as I fully turned towards Lauren who furrowed her brow at me. "What?" I reached my hand back and Dinah placed the salt shaker in my palm. I stepped closer to Lauren and used two fingers that weren't clutching the shot glass and placed them under Lauren chin before pushing slightly, signalling her to tilt her head up.

She followed my silent instructions so I leant over close to her neck, I placed a soft kiss in the area first, feeling her gulp down some air. Once I was ready I slowly licked a line up her neck and sprinkled some of the salt there. "Stay." I demanded of Lauren. I got the lime I was holding and rubbed it slightly on her lips, signalling her to open her mouth a bit. She again followed instructions and parted her lips, and clampoing down on the skin of the lime.

This is already the best shot ever.

I held my glass out as Mani filled it to the rim, some of the contents splashing out. I took a breath and downed the shot before hastily moving back to Lauren's neck and once again slowly making my way up with my tongue.

"Fuck." I felt her gasp, just loud enough for me to hear.

With the salt now clear I placed my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards my mouth with a bit of force, needing the lime to take the kick away, when she was close enough I met he, grabbing the centre of the lime with my teeth, just letting my lips brush hers.

I'm not a tool, she's high and tipsy, I'm not gonna kiss her here. C'mon now.

I mean I'm totally going to heaven for this right now because nothing in the world looks as good in this minute but those lips which are still parted slightly.

The girls all took their turns doing shots, sometimes they were off each other, other times they were just of out own wrists.

Deciding I needed to go to the bathroom I took off in that direction, did my business, washed my hands, and re-entered the room, finding it nearly empty of guests.

"We're gonna do a live stream!" Mani shouted over to me as she set up her own computer on a side table.

I nodded in understanding, realising why people had left the room now. "Oh cool, I should probably be heading to bed anyways!" I smiled at the girls who all frowned at me.

"Girl I know you aint about to walk out that door, we want you in it with us. Introduce the fans to our new friend and future wife." Dinah laughed.

"DINAH!!" Lauren shouted and threw a pillow at her friend.

If you're not a fan about reading about blunts or smoking or drinking then...sorry not sorry.

 


End file.
